House of Cards
House of Cards is an organization of Fullbringers operating in the Human World. Overview House of Cards was originally a gang of sorts founded by its first members when they were in their teens. They were considered troubled kids who used their abilities for personal gains. They were brought together by a secret benefactor to offer them a chance to use their abilities to better mankind and defend the Human World from growing hollow activity all over the world. Their main objective is to monitor hollow activity and eradicate any potential threats they pose. Through special energy readers, they are able to identify and track hollows in that area. Once a threat has been established, the House of Cards sends the group to neutralize it. Their benefactor turned out to be self made billionaire, Charles Fox. His personal wealth stems from his Fullbring's ability to manipulate luck and place it in his favor, and with those earnings established several companies to fund his secret operations. His personal reasons for doing so are a mystery. Organization The group consists of four members, with a fifth member serving as backup. Each member is given a title based on a face card and suit: Ace of Spades, King of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts, Jack of Clubs, and The Joker. The Ace assumes the role of operational command, the King as the second-in-command, the Queen is responsible for communication/surveillance, while the Jack is mainly the enforcer. The Joker is considered the "Wild Card". There has only been one Joker in the group's existence. The Joker's level of power makes it difficult to place it accurately within the deck, and as such, serves as the group's backup. Warehouse 6 Warehouse 6 serves as the primary base of operations for the group. It appears as a large airplane hangar located in the industrial zone of the city. The walls are grey with areas rusted over and only a few blacked out windows scattered around the main floor of the structure. There are two large sliding metal doors on each end of the building with the a large number 06 painted on them, and only one other access point located in the front. The door is plain metal with no doorknob or keyhole and a keypad on the side that has retinal and voice identification security. When authorized, the door will swing open and close automatically once the members have entered. Once inside, the interior is split into two floors. The main floor serves as the training area for the Fullbringers, with back rooms designated for communications with several computers/monitors and a conference room. The floor is solid concrete with tall metal pillars, several stories high, reaching up the second floor. There are spiral staircases that wrap around each pillar that lead to catwalks, as well as a main freight elevator that grants access to the second floor. The second floor is a large, spacious, well-furnished, upscale apartment that serves as the group's housing and recreational area. The floor is dark wood with several fancy area rugs all around. Their is a common room with a large flat screen tv, several couches, full bar, kitchen, pool table and large windows with several glass doors that lead to balcony previously unseen from ground level outside, all of which are accented with wooden furniture with expensive pottery and ornaments and paintings on the walls. Plants hang from the thick wooden support beams across the high ceiling. Each member has their own furnished bedrooms with sliding doors. Known Members Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Human Category:Humans Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character